


A Love Supreme

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Love Supreme [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Celebrities, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Most of the story is pre-OT3, Multi, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, sometimes you can have your cake and eat it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Sequel to 'Nothing Compares to You'.After sharing one night of passion, Jon and Sansa have to deal with the consequences.Jon tries to deal with Sansa leaving without a word the morning after and struggles with his feelings and guilt and the consequences for his engagement to Margaery.Sansa reevaluates her relationship with Trystane and decides avoiding Jon is the best course if she's ever going to get over him.Meanwhile, Margaery puts two and two together and comes up with a plan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sort of have a timeline in mind for this one.
> 
> Part 1 took place sometime between the first and the fifth of August and this chapter is set about 3-4 weeks later, except for the Margaery POV, which would probably work better if you imagine it happening a bit earlier.
> 
> Short recap: Jon is engaged to Margaery and they're in an open relationship. Sansa's engaged to Trystane, but she's in love with Jon.  
> They had sex, but they both think it was just a casual hook-up for the other. This is the aftermath.

**_The Gates of the Moon_ **

Sansa bites on her straw as she tries to focus on what Trystane is telling her about his uncle Oberyn's connections in the industry. She hums and nods at what she hopes are the right moments, all the while studying his face as he's talking, the way his shoulders move under his red shirt, how he whips back the hair that keeps falling into his eyes, trying to feel something, anything, but it's not working.

She's been so numb for the past few weeks, pushing down all the emotions inside of her because they're too much to deal with. It's all too complicated, she needs to make things simple again, and there's really only one thing she can do. She doesn't want to do this, more afraid of the confrontation and Trystane's possible reaction than anything else.

As her eyes fall to the curve of his mouth, her thoughts drift to another pair of lips, plumper and pinker, and she closes her eyes briefly, realizing she can't put it off any longer. She starts taking a deep breath to gather her courage.

"Sansa, baby," Trystane interrupts her thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

Almost automatically, she flashes him a smile. "Of course I am!"

He looks at her and takes her hand where it's lying on the table. "Will you please tell me what's going on? You've been distant ever since you came back from King's Landing." His voice is not demanding, just worried and a little exasperated. It annoys her. Part of her wishes he would be angry with her. That might make things easier.

She bites her lip, eyes flitting around nervously. The little restaurant's not crowded, but more than half a dozen tables are occupied and the girls sitting on the other side of the patio have been throwing glances at them for the last twenty minutes. "Can we talk about this later? In private?" she mutters.

His grip on her hand tightens and she pulls it away. A frown appears on his face. "No." he answers, voice trembling slightly. "I want to talk about this right now! What happened?"

There's definitely anger in his voice now.  _Good._ But what should she tell him? Telling him the entire truth would be cruel, there's no reason for him to know everything.  _Sometimes it's better to lie,_ she tries to convince herself. "I-" she starts. "This was a mistake, Trystane. I never should have said yes. We're too young, it's too soon! I-"

He blinks at her furiously. "I don't understand. None of that matters, does it? I love you!" he argues.

 _Give him the short pain._ She tries her best to hold his gaze, but she averts her eyes at the last moment before whispering. "I don't love you. I'm sorry."

"What? But- why did- why not? How?" he stutters, face aghast.

"I just realized I don't, okay?" she bites back. It's not that she doesn't understand his need for an explanation, but people are staring at them and he's the one who insisted on doing this in public.

"Is there someone else?"

She should have expected that question, but his voice is too loud and the buzz of people starting to whisper behind their hands fills her head and she panics. 

She scrambles to her feet and slips the ring from her finger, leaving it on the table with a twenty-dragon bill for the drinks they haven't even finished. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she storms from the restaurant, keeping her eyes on the floor to avoid the shocked faces that must go with the gasps she can't tune out.

On her way back to the apartment she texts Mya to let her know she broke up with Trystane. It only takes her a minute to respond. 

_I'll be home in an hour. Cookie Dough or Chocolate Fudge Brownie?_

_Both ♡♡♡,_ she answers, a sigh of relief washing over her body. Even if she can't tell her friend she'll shed more tears over Jon than Trystane, it still feels good that she'll finally be able to let it all out. 

***

_**Oldtown** _

Margaery stretches out on the sofa and takes a sip of tea. A notification from Megga pops up on her phone. 

_Have you seen this?_

It's a picture of Jon in a hotel lobby, one arm and his jacket wrapped around Sansa Stark. She looks a bit shaken.

She puts her mug on the table and feels her face pulling into a frown, wondering what had Sansa so upset. Apart from that, it's not the first time her cousin has sent her a picture like this.

Most people don't understand her and Jon's relationship, can't fathom the idea that them enjoying sex with other people doesn't diminish their love for each other. So they don't share details unless they're explicitly asked about it and they try to be discrete. 

They don't usually tell each other about their one-night stands or flings, but they don't necessarily keep secrets from each other either. Seeing Jon with Sansa doesn't really bother her. She's watched him fuck other women before, they've had the occasional threesome.

Still something doesn't sit well with her. They've really only established two rules over the years. Practise safe sex, and put an end to it if there's even the slightest risk of feelings complicating matters.

Feelings can't be controlled, but a small infatuation never hurt anyone, most of the time it's fleeting anyway. Yet they've had to deal with some incidents. While most people understand the meaning of the word casual, sometimes things get out of hand.

Marg has been with over a dozen women in the four years she and Jon have been together, but only with one other man and it ended with the guy acting possessive and making a scene in a Braavosi restaurant when he ran into her and Jon there one night.

One of Jon's trysts with a fan ended with Marg finding the girl half-naked in their kitchen after she snuck into their house because she believed Jon was the love of her life. 

Megga didn't comment on the picture, but Marg can read between the lines anyway. It's not impossible that Jon has fucked Sansa and she would be perfectly fine with it, if she wasn't quite sure that Sansa's had a crush on Jon for at least two years. And of course the fact that she's supposed to be engaged to Trystane Martell complicates matters as well. 

She can't imagine Jon leading her on, playing with her heart like that, but on the other hand it's not that unfathomable that he's simply oblivious to Sansa's feelings. 

She'll have to talk to both of them. She doesn't want this to lead to any drama. She likes Sansa, she's so lovely, still kind and not yet deprived of that touch of innocence so many girls have lost in this tough business, she only deserves the best.

Having years of experience with Jon in the bedroom, Marg knows that at least he would have given Sansa nothing but the best in that respect. She bets they'd look good together, both slender and pale-skinned, him with his raven curls and her with her copper locks. 

She loosens the sash of her short kimono-style dressing gown and starts running her hand up and down her skin, brushing her fingers from her sternum to the soft skin just below her navel. She teases a nipple as she imagines two sets of full pink lips meeting. She pinches harder picturing Sansa throwing her head back to give Jon acces to that long, elegant neck.

Jon's mouth would move lower - as does Margaery's hand right now - closing over a rosy nipple, sucking it until it's pebbled and erect. She slips her hand between her thighs, letting her knees fall open as she visualizes Jon's head bobbing up and down between Sansa's thighs, her hands in his curls and her lips parted in ecstasy.

She gathers her wetness, spreading it over her clit as she starts rubbing the hood up and down. Would Sansa cry out when she comes, or would she bite her lip and remain quiet? She imagines being there to witness it and feels a jolt of pleasure shoot down to her core. She'd kiss Jon deeply after he finished eating Sansa out, licking and sucking her from his lips and tongue.

She groans softly at the idea, feeling her climax build, rocking her hips against her own hand. She imagines Jon's glorious butt flexing as he pumps in and out of Sansa, her long legs wrapped around his waist, toes curling as she's getting close again. Or perhaps Sansa would be riding him. If Marg were there, she could sit on his face and watch. 

She orgasms with the image of Sansa's undulating hips and lightly swaying tits behind her closed eyelids, her entire body shuddering, and closes her thighs around her wrist to control the aftershocks. 

***

Jon turns around for what must be the twentieth time in the last hour, coming face to face with Margaery's sleeping form.

She looks so soft and pretty. He brushes a couple of brown curls from her face and traces her bottom lip with his thumb.

Suddenly he sees another pair of lips, plumper and pinker, and he pulls his hand away. 

He flops onto his back, telling himself it was just a trick of the light. He risks a glance at his alarm clock.

_02:43_

He groans, eyes flickering to Marg to make sure he hasn't disturbed her sleep, and decides to get up.

He puts on a pair of jeans and socks, and slips into his jacket in the hallway, finding his shoes next to the door.

He tiptoes down the stairs and steps outside, breathing in the cold night air. His phone is still in the pocket of his jacket and against his better judgement, he takes it out.

He opens his inbox and taps on Sansa's name, as if part of him is still expecting a new message to appear any moment now.

The last thing she sent him still reads:

_I'll be there in 15! :)))_

She snuck out of his hotel room only twelve hours later without leaving a note, just her beer-and-juice stained dress.

He picked it up to check the size, remembering he'd promised to buy her a new one, but he still hasn't. At first he wasn't sure what kind of dress she'd like and as time went by and he didn't hear from her, he reckoned he'd better forget about it.

But he has been worrying and wonderi.g what the hell happened ever since. Was it something he said or something he did?

He's considered whether he'd misread her intentions, but she was the one who initiated and he made sure to check if she really wanted it, several times.

He misses her and he can't figure out what he's done to ruin their friendship. The only thing he can come up with is that she must have been more inebriated than he thought and that with the morning came her regret.

Part of him is angry with her for ignoring him like this, but if she doesn't want to speak to him, he's not going to force her. He likes to think he's not  _that_ guy. And perhaps he's also too stubborn.

He passes a night shop and doubles back, looking for some cash in his pockets to buy a packet of Marlboro and a lighter.

 _Fuck,_ he groans internally as he takes his first drag. He quit smoking eight months ago, but now he's roaming the streets of Oldtown at night, coughing through his first and second cig and by the time he lights up his third, he's enjoying it again.

He chuckles under his breath, ignoring the look a drunk homeless man throws him. The worst thing is that he can't stop thinking about her.

Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. Her scent, the feeling of her soft skin and the taste of her lips and her cunt.

He's been infatuated with another woman once or twice since he and Marge started dating, but those feelings died out as quickly as they'd arisen.

But this... This is different. What he feels for Sansa is more than just friendship and goes beyond a simple crush.

It seems he's already lost her because of it and if he can't kill those feelings, he might lose Marg as well.

When he slips back under the sheets an hour later, he doesn't miss the way she scrunches her nose at the smoke still clinging to his hair and shirt. For a moment her eyes fly open and narrow slightly, but then she sighs and snuggles closer.

He wraps an arm around her and presses his lips to her temple. If she wasn't already suspicious, she must realize by now that something is off. And though she might be curious, she knows him well enough not to pry. She'll give him some time and the chance to come to her with what's troubling him. He wonders whether he'll find the courage to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MARGAERY'S PHONE** _

_**WhatsApp Conversation, July 28, My Darling Snowflake** _

=======================================

\- Hey babe, just arrived at the hotel. ILY    

\- Okay, thx for letting me know, baby. How was ur flight? LYT  

\- Was alright. Hey um Margie, can we talk about sth?    

\- ???     

  We just returned from a week-long hiking trip? And now u wanna talk?   

\- ...  

\- Yeah, fine, I know ;)  

\- I was thinking...  

\- Do u mean u were brooding? xD <3 x

\- *sigh* I'm trying to have a serious conversation here...

\- I know, babe ;) <3 I'll behave     

  Pinky promise :D     

\- So, you're really serious about getting married right? You didn't just say yes to make me happy?     

\- What??? :o NO! I want this, Jon. Call me?        

\- <33333      

  Err, no, I'll just say the wrong thing or forget sth important if we do this over the phone...       

-  Okay xx       

\- So I think I like the idea of really settling down once we're married... Idk, sometimes I feel like this messing around with other people just wears me out too much... I mean, I just don't really have that need anymore?  

  And you know I'd like to have kids... Maybe we should start focusing on us and being a family?   

\- Oh, I had no idea u felt that way...     

\- Well, it took me some time to put it into words...     

\- I see...

  I don't think I'm ready to have kids just yet...     

\- I know        

- And 'settling down' as you call it... If that is what u really want, that's what we'll do, no doubt about that. I love you     

\- I love you too        

\- But...    

\- But?         

\- I can't picture myself never having sex with a woman again for the rest of my life... And I don't want to end up resenting you for that :(   

\- Oh...    

  Well... It's late and we both have to get up early in the morning... Just promise you'll think about it?   

\- I will    

  Jon?     

  I love you       

\- I know. I love you too, Margie.         

***

_**SANSA'S PHONE** _

_**WhatsApp Group: My Girls, September 7**_

=======================================

_Myranda~~  
_ Did you get my gift yet, Sans?

_ThenamesRianneandImalwaysincharge  
_ Gift? What's the occasion? 

_Myranda~~  
_ Well, noah fence RiRi, but Sansa needed sth to chase away the loneliness now that your brother is no longer warming her bed.

_ThenamesRianneandImalwaysincharge  
_ You mean she needs orgasms? I can relate. Btw, I caught Trys with a girl once. Not sure if he knew what he was doing. He was only 17 tho, so...

_Jeynie P♡♡le  
_ OMG Rianne :') 

_Bitch with a capital B  
_ Iiiieeewww! Please stahp! I DO NOT need details on my sister's sex life!

_Sansypants ☆☆☆  
_ Thanks for the support ♡♡♡

And for the vibrator, I guess, Randa 

_**Gates of the Moon, September 7** _

Sansa closes the conversation and her eyes fall on the name at the bottom of her screen.  _I'mJustALonelyGhost._

She rolls her eyes. The last thing he sent her was a video of a talking dog about two weeks ago. She never replied. It's clear that to Jon nothing has changed, but she can't pretend. So she avoids him.

She rubs a hand over her forehead. Arianne wouldn't even be talking to her if she knew what happened. Would any of her friends be there to comfort her if they knew what she's done?

She's tired of thinking. She's tired of feeling. Perhaps she should put Myranda's gift to good use, just to take her mind off things.

She switches her phone to silent and takes her new pink _Thrusting Orgasm Bunny_ from her nightstand before settling against the pillows. She cups her breasts and starts kneading them softly through her tank top, rolling her nipples between her fore- and middlefingers.

She imagines large warm hands and a soft hot mouth exploring her body instead of her own fingers, a moan escaping from her throat as she can practically feel them. She turns the head of the vibrator on to a low setting and lightly brushes it over the crotch of the pyjama shorts she's wearing.

She can feel her arousal increasing, so she tugs her shorts down and gently presses the _Bunny_ against her lips. She moves it up to her nub and starts rolling her hips.

She enjoys the sensations for a while, but she wants more. She switches on the clit stimulator. She wants him inside her.

_"Sansa, you feel so good_ ," she hears a deep voice groan.

_Fuuuuuck._ She tosses the vibrator aside, whimpering in unsatisfied need, a sob working its way up her throat. 

Mya finds her half an hour later, sat at the kitchen table, eating chocolate ice cream again. 

She lifts an eyebrow. "You know you're going to get zits from all of that sweet crap, right? Don't you have an awards show coming up?"

Sansa glares at her, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Mya shrugs her jacket off and braces her hands on the chair opposite Sansa. "Just saying. I thought you cared about those things..."

She doesn't move, just stares at her for a moment, before running a hand trough her short, dark hair. "Look, Sansa, I'm not judging here or anything, but... I don't get it. _You_ broke up with Trystane, you even seemed... relieved. But now you're just a mess. I'm worried about you."

Sansa stares into her ice cream, pulling her bottom lip down with her spoon, before dropping it and murmuring. "Do you want to know why I broke up with Trystane?"

From the corner of her eye, she sees Mya's eyebrows knit together. "You said you weren't ready to get married?"

She takes a deep breath. "I slept with another guy."

Mya gasps. "Jon Snow?"

Sansa mouth falls open in shock. "What? How- Why would you say that?"

She pulls the chair out from under the table and sits down in it, looking Sansa in the eyes. "Because you've had a crush on him for the last two years!"

_Seven hells!_ "How did you know that?" Sansa shrieks. "Who else knows?"

Mya shrugs again. "You're not that subtle, San. I guess Jon himself doesn't have a clue, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Well, did you tell him?"

"Of course not! He's marrying Margaery!" She stares at her friend in disbelief.

"Huh, I guess," she mutters, starting to chew on a nail.

Sansa crosses her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If he's completely certain about Marg, why did he fuck you?" she asks flatly.

"You know that they have this open relationship thing going on," Sansa rolls her eyes. 

Mya's eyebrows disappear into her hairline. "Sansa, hun, there's a difference between boning a complete stranger and falling into bed with one of your best friends."

She shakes her head.  _No._ She can't allow Mya to feed that small sliver of hope that's still alive inside of her.

"So," her friend asks with a huge grin. "What was he like?"

The blush that's been threatening to creep up her cheeks finally breaks through. Mya pouts and sends her a pleading look.

"He was- it was..." The memories turn her cheeks an even deeper scarlet. "He's really good with his hands and,  _gods,_ the things he can do with his mouth!"

Mya stares at her, pursing her lips to suppress a smile until they both burst into a fit of giggles.

***

**_Oldtown, September 4_ **

Margaery slows her movements, swirling her tongue around the head of Jon's cock before she releases it.

She picks up the bottle lying next to his hip and generally coats the fingers of her right hand with the sweet-smelling lube. 

Bracing her left hand on his hip, she cups his balls first, gently rolling them in the palm of her hand. He likes it when she plays with them, goes wild when she licks them, but right now she has another objective.

She lowers her hand to the smooth patch of skin behind his balls and presses the pad of her middlefinger against it, circling it slowly, feeling Jon relax under her touch.

She brushes her knuckles up along the v of his hips, up over his stomach and rakes her nails down the strip of hair leading to his cock, still caressing his perineum.

She loves the little sounds he makes, his darkened eyes and parted lips and the way his chest is heaving. Some of his curls are already plastered to his temples and his hands are fisted into the sheets. He's completely at her mercy.

She shifts her finger to tease his puckered hole until it yields under her attentions. Slowly and gently, she slides her finger into his ass, drawing a gasp from his lips.

She sinks down until she can feel the lightly swollen bulge inside him, and starts flexing her finger against it.

When she takes him back into her mouth he releases an inhuman grunt. She begins bobbing her head up and down again, only sucking lightly, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

His hand tangles in her hair, massaging her scalp.

"Oh, fuck, _fuck_ , Margie baby," he nearly sobs. "Seven hells, I'm cumming - I'm-" his babbling trails off into a strangled cry and his hips stutter as his hot cum pulses into her mouth.

She swallows greedily, releasing him with a loud pop, and gently retracts her finger.

While he's coming down, she quickly runs into the bathroom to wash her hands. She joins him on the bed again and he opens his arms to welcome her.

For a while she just listens to his ragged breathing and his pounding heart. "I'll make you pay for this," he warns her, but it might as well be a promise.

"If I recall correctly, you've already spent an hour with your head between my legs tonight. I think I lost count after the fourth."

He chuckles and she can feel it rumbling in his chest. "I know you're always up for more. Maybe _I'll_ fuck _your_ arse this time, with my tongue." 

She nuzzles her face into his neck and murmurs his name into his skin.

He hums in response.

She doesn't want to push him, but she's been patient enough. He's become so withdrawn over the past month, it's worrying her. He even started smoking again. She needs to snap him out of it before he completely closes himself off.

"Will you please tell me what's going on, baby?" She props herself up on an elbow to study his scowling face. "Is it about the conversation we had after Queenscrown?"

He tightens his grip on her arm and sighs, licking his lips. 

"You know, if it's the sleeping around that bothers you, I could find myself a girlfriend," she jokes to test his reaction.

"Margie, I think I fucked up," he confesses. "But I'm not exactly sure how."

She narrows her eyes.  _Wait a minute. Is this going where I think it's going? I suggest taking a girlfriend and you..._

"Do you mean you fucked Sansa Stark?" she asks airily.

His eyes widen in surprise. "How did you know?"

She shrugs. "Someone took a picture of you."

"Oh."

"Jon."

He glances down at her.

"Did you know she's in love with you?"

"What? No! How-" Shock spreads over his face, but she didn't miss his initial reaction: a gleam in his eyes of something akin to hope or joy.

Any other woman might allow this new knowledge to bring her down, but not Margaery Tyrell. She'll find a way to use this to her advantage. A plan is already starting to take shape in the back of her mind...

 


End file.
